Rippla
Princess Rippla is the Princess of Planet Ripple Star and the Ripple Star Kingdom and she is a close childhood friend of Dedede, Waddle Dee Jr., Cloud and Raven. She was first mentioned in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness in Chapter 12 where she was mentioned by Cloud, though not by name. She was mentioned by name for the first time in Chapter 13 by Raymond, her father. She has become a major character in the series, as she has been appearing in a lot of cameos and being mentioned a lot recently in the series. She'll have a more major role in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres where she will be a major character. Eventually in a future point in the series, she will also be Dedede's love interest. She is the daughter and only child of Raymond and Layla, the King and Queen of Ripple Star. She was inspired and based off of the Fairy Queen from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Appearance Rippla has peach skin, violet eyes and silky, pale black hair put into two long braids in the back of her head that are held together by two red bows and she has black freckles on her cheeks with a total of 7 on each of her cheeks and they go in a zigzag pattern. She wears a long-sleeve white kimono dress with a faded pink collar and pink rims on the sleeves' tips, a blue tie, a long crimson skirt with a pink zigzag with gold rims near the base of her skirt that was inspired from Dedede's zigzag sash that he wears around his stomach, she wears thin blue-rimmed glasses and blue shoes. She has pale sky blue wings on her back, which she inherited from her father, Raymond. She also has a small blue bow on the back of her kimono. Her bangs have pointy tips and she greatly resembles her mother in appearance though Rippla's hair is paler in compared to her mother's. She is also noticeably very tall as she is close to Dedede's size in height and thus making her one of the tallest female characters in the series so far. Being the princess of Ripple Star, she wears a gold crown on top of her head that has rubies, sapphires and a rose quartz gem that is in a heart shape on the front and back of her crown. Though very unlikely to be seen in the series, Rippla wears a pink bra and panties with red laces and a heart pattern under her dress. She is also noticeably well endowed. As a baby at a year old, Rippla wore a crown on top of her head that had two rubies on the side and a pink rose quartz gem. She wore a short shirt with pink rims at the tips of the sleeves, similar to the one she wears in the present day. She had a blue pacifier in her mouth and she didn't wear glasses yet. She also wore a bib that has a heart on it and red rims around it. At 5 years old, Rippla looked different than she does now. Her hair was shorter and was still in pigtails, but her pigtails were shorter and not braided, she wore the same dress as her first beta design, she wore a tiara with a heart shaped gem and she wears thin black rimmed glasses. At 11 years old, Rippla looks a bit like she does now but she isn't wearing her hair in pigtails and she wore a dress similar to the one she wore when she was 5 years old. She also wears blue-rimmed glasses at the time and she wore a crown similar to the one she wears now, She also has a bit of a slight bust. At 18 years old, Rippla looks much like she does in the present day but her bust isn't as large as of the present day. She wore a different dress at the time but it is very similar to the one she wears in the present day except that her skirt had multiple layers in order of red, gold, red then pink. For bed, Rippla wears a pink nightgown with red rims around where her neck would be and where her feet are. When she was 5 years old, she wore a similar nightgown that was obviously smaller and it had a heart on the chest. Rippla has two beta designs: the first one is a kimono styled dress that is much different than her present one and her game counterpart's and she wore a tiara. Her second design is very similar to her present design but with a larger crown, similar to her game counterpart's crown. She originally wore thick blue rimmed glasses and her bangs were round in appearance. Gallery Main Gallery File:Beta_rippla.png|Rippla's first beta design. The dress however is the one she wore as a kid. File:Beta_rippla_2.png|Rippla's second beta design. File:Rippla.png|Rippla with thick rim glasses. File:Rippla_in_undies.png|Rippla in her undies with rounded bangs. File:Bikini_Queen_Rippla.png|Bikini Princess Rippla. File:Bikini_Rippla_2.png|Rippla wearing a bikini. lil rippla.png|Rippla as she appeared as a kid at 5 years old. File:Lil_rippla2.png| File:Baby_Rippla.png|Rippla as a baby at a year old. rippla at 11.png|Rippla as an 11 year old girl. File:Rippla_at_18.png|Rippla at 18 years old. File:Possessed_Rippla.png|Artwork of Rippla possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer with a picture of her being chased by the beast in her subconscious. File:Rippla_in_pjs.png|Rippla in her nightgown. File:First_Meeting.png|Artwork of Dedede and Rippla meeting each other for the first time. File:Rippla_Sleeping.png|Rippla sleeping in her room of Ripple Palace with Oliver. Notice that Rippla is holding on to a Dedede plush. File:Snoozing_Bookworms.png|Dedede and Rippla as kids after they have fallen asleep while reading. Other Artwork File:Lacy_rippla.png|Rippla as a humanoid fairy wearing lingerie. File:Khtns_rippla.png|Rippla wearing a keyhole turtleneck sweater. File:Human_Rippla.png|Rippla as she would appear as a human. File:Human_Rippla_undies.png|Rippla as a human in her undies. rippla_in_kisakae_by_captor_variety_girl-d8qyeyc.png slow dance dedede and rippla.png File:Rippla_in_Sectonia's_dress.png|Rippla wearing Sectonia's dress, much to her embarrassment. the_warrior_king_and_the_bashful_princess_by_dededeman7-d8rt86d.png request__rippla_by_themetabrianna-d8r694t.png|Rippla drawn by TheMetaBrianna File:Request_rippla_by_polishedbrain-d8snspm.png|Rippla drawn by PolishedBrain. File:Request_rippla_fairy_queen_by_truth_emberlee-d8swiqw.png|Rippla drawn by Truth-Emberlee. File:At_dededexrippla_by_emmasvarietyarts-d8t28u9.png|Dedede and Rippla drawn by EmmaVarietyArts. File:Bunny_Suit_Rippla2.png|Rippla wearing a bunny suit. File:Art_trade_rippla_fantasizing_by_waver92-d8uyuwk.png|Rippla fantasizing about Dedede by Waver92. File:Chibi_rippla_by_hamsamwich-d8v7q5t.png|Chibi Rippla by HamSamwich Personality Rippla is a shy, timid girl who often tends to get nervous around people that she doesn't know too well but she is kindhearted and very friendly despite her shyness. She is also very polite and she is one of the few characters in the series that doesn't curse as much. Rippla also dislikes fighting, but she knows that sometimes that fighting must happen especially on Planet Popstar as it is much different there than on her world. Rippla is also a huge bookworm and she loves to read a lot and she also pretty smart as well, traits she inherited from her mother, Layla. Another one of her traits that she inherited from Layla is that she is very clumsy, she tends to trip a lot, often losing her glasses, crown or both. Rippla is a very caring person as she tends to worry about people she is close to, often wonders if they are alright and she can be quite affectionate towards people she is close to. Due to her almost being possessed by 0 as a baby, Rippla has a deep-rooted fear of Dark Matter. Rippla doesn't mind her figure showing but she doesn't like wearing outfits that are too revealing. She also has a liking for sweets, especially chocolate cake. Abilities As a Fairy, Rippla can use magic and Pure Crystals. As the crown princess of Planet Ripple Star, she does have a level of authority of the Ripple Star Army but not to the same degree as her father and mother. She can also fly with her wings for a bit. Because that Rippla wears glasses, she cannot see well without them as she is nearsighted much like her mother and she was like that since a very young age. History Past Rippla was born 21 years prior to the beginning of the series on April 2nd. A year later and an hour after her birthday, Planet Ripple Star was attacked by Dark Matter and 0 threatened to possess her as a baby to make Raymond and his army stand down but fortunately Rippla was defended from 0 by Layla with a Pure Crystal. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Rippla made her first appearance in the series in a flashback in Chapter 12 when Drawcia asked how her friends first met each other and she is shown as a kid in Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven's flashback to when they first met. Rippla is mentioned once again in Chapter 13 by Raymond when he mentioned that Rippla was nearly possessed as a baby but her mother defended her with a Pure Crystal. Raymond also mentioned that the events of what was became known as the Dark Matter Cataclysm happened on Rippla's first birthday. Rippla will also appear in the present day at some point after the defeat of Gobi. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres'' Rippla will appear in this installment of the series and she will have a major role in the story. One of her roles is that Magolor will summon a mysterious creature that he will reveal that he had bio engineered 5 years prior to the series and that it was created with Dark Matter DNA. Magolor would command it to possess Rippla and make her fight against her will, much to the horror of the Dream Warriors and the Fairies that may be present at the time. Relationships Family Raymond Rippla has a very positive relationship with her father, Raymond. Raymond is a bit protective of her as well, often showing concern when she is in danger. Raymond also showed visible anger at 0 when he saw him on Planet Popstar as Raymond remembered that 0 threatened to possess Rippla when 0 and his fellow Dark Matter invaded Planet Ripple Star 20 years ago. Raymond also has Andrew keep tabs on the Dream Warriors for her, especially Dedede as Raymond is aware that Rippla cares for him very much as he was her very first friend. Layla Rippla also has a positive relationship with her mother, Layla. Much like Raymond, Layla cares deeply for Rippla and hates to see her get harmed as Layla defended Rippla from 0 when Rippla was a baby. Layla also made a plush of Dedede for Rippla to help ease Rippla missing Dedede. Layla is also aware of Rippla's crush on Dedede, but she keeps silent about it because she knows that Rippla is afraid of disapproval. Subjects As the crown princess of Planet Ripple Star, Rippla is greatly respected and liked by her subjects as they would fight to protect her and her parents. Friends Dream Warriors Dedede Dedede is a close friend of Rippla's as well as her crush. Dedede was her very first friend and as a result of this, Rippla deeply cares about him, his well being and she was quite affectionate towards him. They are pretty close friends and they often spent time together as kids, such as reading bookings together upon finding out that they both like to read. An example of Rippla's care for Dedede and his well being is when Dedede was emotionally traumatized by the deaths of his parents and, Rippla hugged him to comfort him and this ended up calming him down. She is greatly saddened by the fact that she hasn't seen him in 10 years and she wishes to see him again. During their childhood, Dedede was kind and polite to her such as catching her when she was about to trip and sharing food with her. His first act of kindness towards her was not long after they first met when Raymond asked Ripple to go play with Dedede, she ended up tripping and losing her glasses and crown. Dedede gave both back to her and offered to help her get up, much to her surprise. His kindness and politeness towards her is the foundation of her huge crush on him and what Rippla likes the most about Dedede is that he is kind hearted as he was always very kind to her during their childhood. However, Rippla is secretive about her crush on him though due to the fact that Rippla thinks that her parents wouldn't approve of her and Dedede being together as well as that she fears that Dedede may not like her back. Unknowingly to her, Dedede has a mutual crush on her as well and that he shares her fears about her parents not approving Dedede and Rippla being together as well as that Rippla may not like him back. Waddle Dee Jr., Cloud and Raven She met Waddle Dee Jr., Cloud and Raven when they were kids not long after she met Dedede and while she isn't as close to them as she is with Dedede, she still cares for them as well. Waddle Doo Rippla and Waddle Doo haven't met in person yet, but she will hear about him after Gobi's defeat. Drawcia Though Rippla hasn't met Drawcia in person yet, she has heard a lot about her from Andrew's reports regarding Drawcia and the times she fought Dedede and the other Dream Warriors. Ribbon, Marie and Frostine Rippla is good friends with Ribbon, Marie and Frostine and she gets along with them pretty well. She became friends with them sometime shortly after Rippla first met Dedede. They are aware of Rippla's crush on Dedede and they keep it a secret so that Rippla doesn't worry about anyone knowing about it. Enemies Dark Matter Due to her near possession as a baby, Rippla has a very deep-rooted fear of Dark Matter much like many of her subjects. 0 Though Rippla never met 0 in person, Rippla has a deep-rooted fear of 0 due to that he threatened to possess her as a baby. Halcandran Army Magolor Though she hasn't met Magolor in person yet, Rippla holds a deep-rooted fear of Magolor due to her planet's current relationship with Planet Halcandra. Arthur Being the daughter of his nemesis, Raymond, Arthur holds a great amount of hatred towards Rippla as well as her being friends with Popstarians, who Arthur has a negative view on. Arthur will also tell Magolor about Rippla's relationship with Dedede, which will end up with Rippla being possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer and forced to fight against Dedede against her will. Holly Trivia *Rippla's blood type is O-. She shares the same blood type with Cloud. *Rippla is the first Princess to be seen in the series. *Rippla is one of the two female characters known to have a romantic interest in Dedede, the other being Holly. **This makes them the only female characters to have a romantic interest in a male Dream Warrior, not counting Rachel. *Rippla's name is a pun of the word ripple, which is ironically in the name of her homeworld. *Rippla shares her birthday with Frostine, both of them were born on April 2nd only being a year apart. **Rippla was born around 6:00 PM while Frostine was born a year later and an hour earlier, at 5:00 PM. **Ironically, the Dark Matter Cataclysm happened on Rippla's first birthday as mentioned in Chapter 13. *Despite her debut being in a flashback, Rippla is the very first Fairy and the first female one to be seen in the series. *Rippla is the only character in the series who will become an antagonist against her will due to being possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer. **This will also make her the only antagonist that has not done any bad deeds to other people prior to her time as a antagonist. She is also the second member of the Fairy species to be a antagonist, but unlike Arthur, against her will. **Rippla being possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer, a creature that was created with the DNA of Dark Matter, is a reference to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where the Fairy Queen was possessed by a mass of Dark Matter. ***Rippla also being nearly possessed by 0 as a baby is a another reference to the Fairy Queen's possession of said Dark Matter mass, which ironically had 02 in it. Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flashback Debut Characters